


Bumps in the Road

by warsfeil



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsfeil/pseuds/warsfeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip to the onsen for the Host Club, Kyouya and Tamaki get distracted from the car ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumps in the Road

"--and Haruhi can wear real women's kimono!" Tamaki finished with a flourish of his hands, flopping back down into the car seat with a slightly dazed look on his face. Oh, the mental images, they were playing havoc with his mind. Haruhi in a lovely, delicate floral kimono in shads of pink, standing before him with a hint of a blush-- perhaps kimono could shift just slightly and she would have him help retie the obi--! It was just too much!

Kyouya, for his part, did absolutely nothing to encourage this fantasy. His attention was on the laptop in front of him, a spreadsheet open with the cost of this trip and the calculated earnings from the photobooks he intended to sell later. It should make up for the cost. 

"Kyou _ya_!" Tamaki wailed, standing back up to move over to Kyouya again. The private car wasn't a limousine by any stretch of the imagination, but it was certainly still roomy enough for the both of them to ride the trip to the private onsen. "Are you sure Haruhi is all right?"

"I'm positive," Kyouya replied, tone politely reassuring, if somewhat exasperated. They'd had this exact conversation seven times in the forty-five minutes they'd been in the car so far, midday traffic thwarting their progress. 

"But she's in a car with--" 

"I'm sure that Kaoru and Hikaru will treat her with nothing but kindness," Kyouya interjected, not feeling up to another round of 'if those little devils lay one hand on my precious daughter'. He was subjected to it anyway, as Tamaki immediately launched into a detailed plan of action on how, exactly, he would subject the twins to endless pain if they did so much as lay a hand on Haruhi's head, _even in innocence_ , not that anything was ever innocent with those two, they couldn't be trusted around his darling!

"We're moving again," Kyouya said mildly as the car accelerated. Apparently traffic had given way. He glanced out the heavily tinted window to see the scenery rolling promptly by. Another half hour and they should be at the onsen and Tamaki could put to rest any of his remaining fears. 

His words fell on deaf ears. It wasn't terribly surprising. Tamaki had never been particularly good at cause and effect such as "if I am standing up and gesturing wildly when the car hits a bump, I am going to fall over and hurt myself." Perhaps it wasn't princely to worry about such mundane injuries? 

"-- _Oof!_ "

Kyouya looked down, first at the blond who was now half-sprawled across both him and the seat, and then at the laptop underneath him. The lid appeared to have shut when Tamaki had fallen on it, for which Kyouya was infinitely grateful; he'd only brought one spare, and he didn't look forward to having to transfer over all of his files on such short notice. 

Tamaki looked like he was trying to say something, but the impact of a laptop against one's abdomen had ways of shutting you up rather abruptly. He wheezed instead of making any coherent vocalizations, sliding down until his head was pressed against the fabric of the seat, knees on the floor, sprawled ungracefully across Kyouya's lap.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said, sliding his laptop out from underneath the other boy. "You should wear your seat belt when in a moving vehicle." 

Tamaki coughed in response, looking at the laptop like it had absolutely betrayed him. Perhaps it had, after all, it had taken away his gift of speech. 

"Kyouya," Tamaki whined, sliding his hands up to twine insistently in the sides of Kyouya's shirt as he made a desperate attempt at righting himself. It didn't fully work, much to his dismay. From the way he stretched up only to double back over and smack his chin into Kyouya's thigh, he was going to have a marvelous bruise on his stomach. 

Gritting his teeth, Kyouya reached down to push Tamaki into a sitting position-- on the floor. The boy slid fairly easily into position, for which Kyouya was grateful, but there didn't seem to be an easy way to move him back up into the seat. On the bright side, of course, the car was roomy enough that Tamaki was perfectly capable of riding on the floor for the rest of the journey, but Kyouya could only imagine the complaining _that_ would cause. 

He held out a hand, and Tamaki proved that even injured, he could produce a smile that lit up the interior of a car like someone had just set off a firework. He grasped Kyouya's hand and got to his feet, opening his mouth to say something (likely a speech on teamwork, or perhaps friendship, Kyouya reflected), when the car hit another bump.

"Ow..."

"Please remove your elbow from my rib cage."

There was a slight scramble between the two boys, made worse by the bumpy road, and Kyouya was less than surprised when Tamaki wound up half-kneeling on the floor all over again, a lump on his head from where he'd hit the top of the car, one hand bruised and still winded. Kyouya was certain he himself was sporting nice bruises on his thigh, rib cage, and knee, at this point, but so long as Tamaki _stopped moving_ , perhaps this car ride could end without any more damage done to either party. 

Predictably, Tamaki chose that moment to attempt to stand back up slightly. Kyouya promptly pulled him forward, instead, at the end of his rope with awkward car rides made more awkward by a squirming blond who wouldn't. Stay. Still.

"Stop moving," Kyouya said, and while he knew Tamaki wouldn't respond to the order or the irritation in his voice, Tamaki did respond to the vice grip Kyouya had on his shirt collar. They'd have to have it starched again, some part of Kyouya's mind reflected. The bumps on the road were getting less and less frequent, now that they weren't changing roads as often, and Kyouya loosened his grip slightly.

"Kyouya," Tamaki started. His proximity to Kyouya made his normal tone awkward, too loud in the small space, and the light flush that had covered his cheeks since Kyouya grabbed him deepened slightly. Embarrassment at his own clumsiness? Tamaki certainly had no qualms about invading personal space. Ever. "I can stand up on my own!" 

Kyouya thought that at this point, it had been made clear that Tamaki could not, in fact, stand up on his own. 

Apparently, the blond thought otherwise. He was sticking his lower lip out slightly in his signature pout, absolute petulance radiating from his body at the horrendously offensive implication that he was incapable of something as simple as standing. After all, it wasn't in a normal prince type such as he to be rendered so-- so-- clumsy! Even though he had been. He would do his best to erase it from all minds-- even his best friend's! 

"Kyouya," he whined, when Kyouya seemed to show no sign of letting him go. Kyouya simply looked back at him, expression flat and unconvinced. He preferred to not come out of a car bruised, generally speaking, and today was no exception. 

Kyouya waited. Tamaki fidgeted. It was a small movement, at first, a little shuffle of his shoulders, but he followed it up with an uncomfortable knee movement, and then that was followed by small twitches of the head. It end in Kyouya letting out a sigh, not quite what one would call dramatic, but certainly exasperated. 

"You don't need to stand at all," Kyouya chastised him, gently. "We're in a car." 

Tamaki brightened. "Of course! I'll--"

"Sit down," Kyouya said, cutting Tamaki off before he could start in on something else entirely. Tamaki's face fell. He sat, awkwardly, partially on the edge of Kyouya's seat and partially on the car floor. Completely unflattering to a gentleman, really. Kyouya looked at him, one parts skepticism to two parts begrudging fondness, and let Tamaki's collar go.

For the three seconds it took Tamaki to spring up and start to move again. 

"Kyou _ya_ ," Tamaki protested when he was unceremoniously dragged back to sit next to Kyouya. "I was only going to walk over to my seat!"

"No."

"But Kyouya! There's not enough room over here-- aren't you crowded?" Tamaki's eyes shone with that peculiar quality he was so good at mastering, not quite tears, but beyond normal pleading. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it was wiped off his face with a joyous smile instead. "Or-- Kyouya! Do you just want to be close to me? We can pretend we're in a commoner car, and it's filled with all of our belongings for the trip we're taking, and there's no room for us to--"

Kyouya did the only sensible thing he could, at that point, at his wit's end with Tamaki and looking forward to another solid twenty-five minutes in the car with him. 

He kissed him.

Tamaki's eyes widened, and Kyouya idly reflected that this was a far, _far_ more effective means of shutting him up than almost any other alternative. It had been by complete accident that he'd discovered it, a nightmare of a day that had left his temper frayed, and it had taken almost two hours to get the photographs of the incident out of Renge's hands, but it had lead to a relatively pleasant outcome.

Which was to say, _this_.

The kiss was slightly awkward, and it wasn't the most skilled of kisses-- neither of them had extensive amounts of practice in actual kissing that wasn't simple grazing, and Tamaki insisted partially that he was saving himself for Haruhi (Kyouya, allegedly, did not count, as he was not a woman), but they managed it. Well, Kyouya managed it. Tamaki was still in the first stages of shock, as he tended to be, but when Kyouya shifted to actually turn his upper body towards Tamaki and lean in properly, Tamaki made a quiet noise.

It more beautiful than anything he could have played on the piano, Kyouya thought. Quietness was so rare with Tamaki. Getting a sound like that out of the boy was more challenging than getting a thousand word monologue. There was a little smugness there, a little bit of ego as he reached forward and twined his arms around Tamaki.

Tamaki let out another noise, his arms locking back around Kyouya, pulling him closer. _Hormones_ , Kyouya thought, with that special, compartmentalized portion of his mind that was always thinking, unaffected by his emotions or his own hormones. _Completely common in seventeen year old males._

But then Tamaki was making another noise, and Kyouya's attention shifted away from his own thought processes and back onto the blond, following the sound of his own hormones. Tamaki was the one to break the kiss, the handle of the door biting painfully into his back, but all he managed was a quite repetition of Kyouya's name. 

It would be dishonest to say that the sound went anywhere but straight to Kyouya's groin.

Tamaki was kissing Kyouya again, just as easily, arching upwards and away from the door in order to kill two birds with one stone: prevent his back from becoming anymore bruised, and getting closer to Kyouya. Kyouya pressed Tamaki to himself in response, exerting a little force to partially move the other man. It became a tangle of limbs fairly quickly, Kyouya and Tamaki having two very separate ideas about who was moving where and how, but Kyouya's back came down against the flat of the seats and Tamaki was on top of him, and neither of them could quite complain.

The kiss was broken, which _was_ something that was almost worth complaining about, until Kyouya leaned up and yanked Tamaki closer, tugging at that wrinkled shirt collar until it was out of the way and he could bite the tanned flesh that was left exposed. No marks, of course. He might be hormonal, but he was still cautious, and while they could explain away some marks as bruises left by the ride here, something on their necks would never escape notice of the twins (or, more horrifyingly, Honey). 

"Kyouya," Tamaki said, and this time the name wasn't a whine, it was a quiet exhalation, moderately breathless and matching the flush on Tamaki's face perfectly. Tamaki had a lot of imperfections about him, from his overdramatic nature to the way he was distractingly picking at the belt loop on Kyouya's pants without actually doing anything, but Kyouya could appreciate the little perfections that were offered up to him. The way Tamaki's breath hitched when Kyouya's hands dragged up his sides, under his shirt; the way he shook slightly when Kyouya pushed it up to nip at Tamaki's chest-- they were perfect reactions, folded in on themselves, and Kyouya appreciated them. 

"Nn--" Kyouya started when Tamaki leaned down to reciprocate, hands roaming across the bone of Kyouya's hips, the flat expanse of his stomach, dipping down until his thumbs were just underneath the waist of Kyouya's jeans. Tamaki was spurred by the noise, the noise that he wrested from Kyouya. As light headed and fuzzy as Tamaki was, he could take joy in that, could take a degree of satisfaction out of it. 

Kyouya's arms were around him then, pulling him down and closer, and they were kissing again. Slightly sloppy kisses, passionate but still so teenage. Kyouya bit Tamaki's lip just hard enough to feel Tamaki tremble, and Tamaki responded by curling his fingers into Kyouya's side hard enough to make him stretch into the touch. 

If you'd asked either of them, neither would be able to tell you who had the brilliant idea to grind against the other first. It might have been Tamaki, but he was busy focusing on the feel of Kyouya's hands in his hair. It could have been Kyouya, but he was busy experiencing what Tamaki's tongue on felt like when it was working with his tongue to nibble a path down his rib cage. Whichever one of them had an idea, they both knew it was a good one, and Tamaki let out a noise that made Kyouya eternally grateful that the driver was trained for discretion and the separation between them was soundproofed. 

"Tamaki, move--" and before Kyouya could finish his sentence, Tamaki did. He moved back against Kyouya in a jerk of his hips, and Kyouya let out a low breath of air, body moving to mimic Tamaki's actions. 

They were nearing the onsen. Kyouya could tell, given the bumps in the road, the small, jarring sensations that pumped through him and made him shake more than he'd like, his grip on Tamaki wavering slightly. Tamaki made a quiet, keening noise, desperation fueling the hand that was very abruptly undoing his pants. 

" _Ah_ ," Tamaki managed, when their bare cocks rubbed against each other. Kyouya prayed that they would finish and have time to clean up before they reached the onsen-- he estimated they still had at least fifteen minutes, and given their ages and respective amounts of experience, that should be more than enough. 

"Kyouya," Tamaki breathed, and the way he tilted his head back in pleasure was too tempting for Kyouya. He leaned up and nipped, gently enough that it wouldn't leave a mark but hard enough that the blond gave a slight jerk, a shiver running from his shoulders to quake down at his hips where they could both feel it that much more strongly. 

Their hands bumped into each other when they tried to reach down, and they both fumbled for a moment before Kyouya gave a quiet, irritated grunt, grabbing Tamaki's hands and looping his own through them. They could manage without them. Tamaki _squirmed_ in Kyouya's grip, and Kyouya managed to collect himself enough to shift his hips back up against Tamaki's, and they got something of a rhythm going. It was frenzied, inexperienced, and broken whenever the car crossed over a dip in the road, but they managed enough. 

" _Kyouya--!_

Kyouya didn't answer, his own head tilted back as he tensed and came. His hands clenched down on Tamaki's leaving small, crescent shaped marks where his nails gouged slightly. Tamaki pressed his face against Kyouya's neck, doing his best just to get his breath back, just to stop his chest from heaving and make the quiet, slowly subsiding twitches in his oversensitive body subside. The rolling of the car didn't help much in that endeavor, and Tamaki rolled slightly, making a quiet, contented noise as he leaned against Kyouya's shoulder.

Tamaki _was_ the sort to cuddle, but in this situation, Kyouya couldn't let that happen. He laid with him there until five minutes till destination-- partially because he was being generous to the blond, and partially because he himself was relishing the moment. It wasn't everyday he had another active participant in sex, after all. He was going to have to look up some better techniques. He would aim for it to not be in a _car_ the next time, as well.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said, glancing at the blond. Tamaki was in a state of nearly asleep, and that would hardly do. "Tamaki. _Tamaki._ " 

"Kyouya," Tamaki whined, dragging the name out for more vowels than it contained. He pushed his head further into Kyouya's arm, and Kyouya considered for a moment-- and then rolled, dropping the blond onto the car floor and sitting up to readjust his shirt.

Tamaki yelped as he hit the floor, sitting back up to stare at Kyouya like he'd just had his puppy kicked. 

"We'll be at the onsen soon. You wouldn't want Haruhi to see you like this, would you?"

The gears were spinning, spinning, and then--

"Haruhi!! She can't ever see her father like this!" Tamaki announced, shooting to his feet and narrowly avoiding slamming his head against the car roof. "Haruhi! It's okay, _father will be his best for you!_ "

"Ah," Kyouya said, smoothing a last wrinkle out of his pants. "We're here."

" _Kyouya_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "vehicular", as an attempt to win kink_bingo over on DreamWidth.


End file.
